Hollow Heroes
by Fatal Yaoi
Summary: Juliette is gone and Nick finds himself trusting Sean Renard- the man who sacrificed everything to wake Juliette up. As Renard continues to help the group, Nick gets the idea of showing Renard his aunt's trailer but Monroe and Hank both are against the idea. That certainly won't stop him. NickxRenard - Soft Oneshot


**Author's Note: Okay, I'm tired of there not being enough love for the NickxRenard fandom so here's a oneshot that I think the Grimm fandom is in need of! This is a tiny AU story where the plot is lacking but it's something. It's also incredibly short. I may write more if I didn't completely fail!**

* * *

**Hollow Heroes**

Juliette was long gone, leaving Nick to return home, alone—he couldn't possibly live with Monroe forever, after all. Monroe and Rosalee were growing closer and Monroe even expressed to Nick his upcoming plans on asking her to move in with him. Nick still worked with Hank under Captain Renard who had recently proved to be more trustworthy than Nick originally thought. In fact, he was even considering showing the captain the trailer but he wanted to bring it up to Hank or at least Monroe first before doing so—and it wasn't going so well.

"Are you crazy?" Monroe asked, eyes wide and body shifting back and forth.

"Maybe," Nick muttered with a shrug. "Renard has helped us out a lot, lately."

"He's royalty, it benefits him in the long run," Monroe shot back with a sigh.

The two were currently in Rosalee's shop, covering for her while she fought some sort of non-wesen related illness. It was early morning and Nick had to leave for work soon but today was going to be the day he would reveal the trailer. At this point, even if Renard wasn't trustworthy, he had saved their asses on more than one occasion and deserved to at least have a look at some of the contents. Perhaps he could even learn something.

"He's saved us how many times?"

"You're a Grimm, Nick. Do you really think you couldn't have gotten us out of most of those situations?"

"Monroe—"

"No, I know what this is about. Your crush is getting a little out of hand, Nick."

"Crush?" Nick asked with a laugh, head shaking and hands going to his waist where his holster was.

"Yeah, crush. I didn't think Rosalee was onto anything but—it's almost impossible to miss. The way you looked at Renard after you found out what he had to go through to release Juliette from the curse Adalind put on her?"

"Well… it hurt," Nick said with a shrug. "I gained some respect—"

"You gained a crush."

"Even if that was true—" Nick paused at Monroe's eyebrow raise and head nod, "—which it isn't. Renard has still helped us and it might help with some of our investigations. He doesn't seem as well versed in wesen history as he could be and we could help him and help ourselves at the same time."

"You're starting to sound like royalty, Nick," Monroe stated with a sigh.

"Well, maybe Renard is rubbing off on me."

"You wish," Monroe muttered causing Nick to role his eyes and turn on his heel.

* * *

"Captain wants to see you," Wu said as he walked past Nick's desk, stealing a chip from Hank.

"Here goes nothing," Nick muttered to Hank who sighed and shook his head, ignoring Wu.

"Man, I really think you should reconsider this."

"Too late," Nick said, standing.

Nick made his way towards his captain's office, hands in his jean pockets with the sleeves of his blue shirt pushed to his elbows. He approached the open door and rapped his knuckles on the wood, his captain looking up at the noise.

"Come in, Nick. Shut the door," he added once Nick stepped through the doorway. Nick obeyed and made his way to Renard's desk, sitting in one of the guest chairs directly across the captain.

"So what did you want to see me for?" Nick asked, eyes ghosting over various objects such as Renard's nameplate and the various piles of paperwork he had set out in front of him.

"Me? Sergeant Wu said you wanted to speak to me about something," Renard stated with a frown.

Nick rolled his eyes and laughed slightly, shaking his head.

"I sort of did but I don't know how Wu would have—"

"Wu is remarkable and I've found it best not to question him. Why did you want to speak to me, Nick?"

Nick gulped but smiled nonetheless—awkward and unsure.

"You've been helping us on a lot of… well, you've helped me a lot and—" Nick sighed and shifted in his seat. It took him a moment, eyes on Renard who waited patiently to hear what Nick had to say, before he finally blurted out, "I have something to show you."

* * *

The car ride was awkward but necessary. Nick didn't want to just tell his captain where the trailer was—no, he wanted to be the one to guide him there. He wanted to see the look on his face as they drove up to the large metallic storage space and he wanted to open the door to reveal the world of a Grimm.

Perhaps Monroe was right but that wasn't important right now.

"Where are we going, exactly?" Renard asked, eyes out the window on the fields of nothing surrounding them. Nick had to keep the trailer safe; after all, so keeping it in a trailer storage park out of town was best. Hell, it had kept his own captain away from it all this time let alone the rest of royalty and everyone under them.

"Not much farther," Nick stated, eyes on the road and bottom lip between his teeth.

"You seem nervous," Renard said, his eyes now on Nick who met the gaze momentarily before turning back to the road.

"Monroe didn't think this was a good idea. Neither did Hank," Nick responded as he turned into the trailer park and began towards the back.

"I still don't know what you're doing," Renard stated, looking at the surrounding area in confusion. "A trailer park? Your aunt's trailer?"

"You wanted to see what's inside and I'm showing you," Nick said finally as he pulled into the small driveway that sat beside the parked trailer. He parked the car and removed the keys, sitting back and looking at his captain with an uneasy smile. "This is what you wanted, isn't it?"

"Yeah but I don't quite understand why—" Renard trailed off as he unhooked his seat belt and sat back.

"You deserve it. You've helped us—me out a lot lately and I just think you deserve some sort of compensation so you understand that I'm seeing it and appreciative of it and I hope you continue to help us."

The two sat there for a moment, Nick's eyes on his hands and Renard's eyes on the trailer. Renard had a half smile on his lips as his eyes fell on Nick who looked up casually and shrugged.

"It's better on the inside, you know," Nick said with chuckle as he held up the key and opened the driver's side door. Renard followed suit and shut the door, rounding the black car as he approached the front door behind Nick.

The sky was cloudy and darker than usual. Grey clouds hung low and black clouds hung even lower. The low rumbling of thunder could be heard distantly and Nick swore he could even see flashes of lightning every once and a while. Renard wore a jacket, his fists shoved into the pockets but Nick had left his jacket at the office. Night was almost upon them and Nick found himself shivering in the cold wind just as he opened the door and stepped inside.

Renard followed and closed the trailer door behind him. Nick quickly flipped a switch and the trailer sprang to life. Shelves of books, vials, and weapons came into view. A wardrobe in the corner was open revealing more medieval weapons and the table in the center was absolutely crowded with books. It was messy and impressive.

"Now, only you, Monroe, and Hank know about this trailer. Well, _everyone_ knows about the trailer but you know—"

Nick stopped when he felt lips collide with his. The brunette's eyes closed and he moaned softly as Sean pulled back slightly and reclaimed his lips. Nick kissed back despite the nagging voice in his mind that oddly sounded like Monroe sending signal after signal that this should not be happening but he ignored it.

He allowed his hand to cup Renard's neck, his fingers twisting into the short hairs on the back of his captain's neck. Renard placed his hand on Nick's side, his fingers gripping the thin fabric and pulling the Grimm closer to him.

The captain was suddenly pushing Nick into the table, tipping it slightly. The sound of books falling to the floor was heard and they paused. Nick was first to pull away but he didn't move. His face lingered inches from Renard's, his lips red and his eyes lost in his captain's.

"This is wrong," Nick muttered sadly.

"I'm royalty, Nick. I can do what and _whoever_ I want," Renard stated.

"But Captain—"

"Sean," Renard corrected.

"Sean," the name felt foreign but it settled and Nick liked it. "I'm a Grimm. Don't you think—"

"I think you should do what you want, Nick. Not as a Grimm, as you."

Nick smiled and connected their lips once again.


End file.
